MistyxKiryu
by Kiryu's Dark Flame
Summary: Just a little one shot of Misty and Kiryu...bdsm style


A request by TheOneMagic...a KiryuxMisty one shot!

~Roseflame

She's a dark signer like me. She's more than Yusei...how did I fall for him again? I don't even know nor do I care. He didn't even enjoy sadomasochistic sex unlike her...You guessed it! Her name is Misty. I am madly in love with her. She's got me tied up. Her grin, her dark signer eyes, her thin body...just her in front of me as if she rules me...well, she does in a way. I let her take over me because I've been curious lately as to what it would feel like to take the pain.

"Are you ready, Kiri-san?" She asks sexily in a dark, feminine voice.

"Yes Mistress." I breathe out.

"Good."

She gives me a somewhat passionate kiss on the lips. I would bite her lips but she beat me to it...Naughtly girl! I didn't know she had it in her. She pulls away and drops wax on my nipples.

"Gaaaaa..." I sigh out.

She licks her lips as she goes down to take my manhood in her mouth. Sweet, feminine mouth covering my huge manhood but before I could come, she puts a cock ring on her all while pouring hot wax on my nipples but now, it's flowing down...it feels hot!

She licks the knife sexily before scrapping it on my chest to get rid of the wax a bit before putting the knife on the table.

"Oh baby, you're hot!" I compliment.

"Oh shut it, you cock! I hate your sights...I wonder why you even wanted to live...you're nothing but a criminal!" She spats out before putting my dick in herself. She moans while I slide myself in her.

She takes the knife and traces my face with it while licking her lips.

"And you are a slut!" I spat out laughing and she stabs my arm with the knife.

"You are not holding anything...you're trapped so how dare you fucking tell me that, you cock?" She said with hesitation.

I know she didn't want to say that but we planned all this because I want a taste of masochism...She's a good actress though which is why this role play is as sexy as it is.

"I don't know...maybe I do want to die." I shrug.

She takes the knife out and sets it on the table.

"Move." She commands.

I buck my hips up into to her while she moves up and down, moaning and gasping. I go a bit faster, knowing that she loves it a hell lot. I know her because we had sex for at least 3 times a day.

"I'm...I'm coming..." She says then screams out her orgasm. I told her not to scream my name. Yes, I still have the cock ring on which is why I couldn't come.

She gets off of me and takes the cock ring off.

"M-Misty!" I cry as I come all over her chest.

She comes close to my face and says, "Lick your semen."

I do as she commands and lick all of my semen. I can hear her moan and gasp as I lick gently then roughly...switching the two...just like she likes.

"Pevert!" She spats out.

"I know...let me hit your insides with my cock one more time." I tell her breathlessly as I mention my erection.

"No, deal with it by feeling pleasure from my fingers." She says.

She inserts three finger in my ass and thrusts in and out. I love the motion she's going at...Oh, another finger...Oh fuck! Oh yes! I love this all so much!...

"Misty...shove a dildo as well." I tell her.

She complies and I know I'm bleeding but I am enjoying getting fucked by a woman. This is heavenly and fucked up.

"Ah...Misty!" I cry out yet another orgasm.

She takes her fingers out and leaves the dildo in. She spanks my ass really hard before moving to my cock. She squeezes it very hard and I scream in pleasurable pain. I love all the things she's doing to me. The dildo in my ass with the hitting makes my erection grow again. She slips the cock ring on yet again and says, "Spend a night like this. " and leaves the room.

I am alone but she'll get me in the morning...Yes, my arm will be bleeding until morning...This is soooo much fun...Hell yeah...I'm horny and I will spend a night without relief.

~Rosethorn

This is my first straight sex one shot so please do read and reivew and tell me what you think. To TheOneMagic, I thank you for giving me this request for it really did challenge my mind. I'd figure this scene is the best out of the ones I've came up with.

To everyone else, please do send your requests and I will give you a special thanks like how I did with TheOneMagic. (Sorry to use you as an example but I do thank you soooooooooooooooo much!)

I also give credit to the show itself and other stories...especially the Naruto fanfics on my favorites list. You guys should check it out and let me know what you think!

I guess I gave credit and announcements to you all and I do sincerely hope that you all enjoyed this fanfic! Until next time! Oh yeah, I may not be able to post stories from June to August but you can send requests for I will be typing a lot of fanfics! Thank you all~!


End file.
